Fiber-optic communication is the process of transmitting information from one location to another by sending pulses of light through an optical fiber. The pulses of light form optical signals (e.g., electromagnetic carrier waves) configured to carry information. The process of communicating using fiber-optics involves creating the optical signal using a transmitter, relaying the optical signal along an optical fiber, receiving the optical signal using a receiver, and converting the received optical signal into an electrical signal. Fiber-optic communication systems have revolutionized telecommunications and other industries because of the advantages of fiber-optic communication over electrical transmission.
However, various drawbacks are associated with fiber-optic communication systems. For example, it is sometimes difficult to evaluate the status of a link between a transmitter and a receiver in a fiber-optic communication system. In particular, a technician working with a fiber-optic communication system may be unable to properly evaluate the link status between a transmitter and a receiver by merely looking at the components of the fiber-optic communication system. Rather, the technician may need to connect specialized equipment to the fiber-optic communication system to properly evaluate the link status of the system. This process can be time consuming and costly.